the_james_emirzian_waldementer_gaming_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
JDS Games
JDS Games (commonly known as: Jarrod Davis Software Games) is an American independent game development studios and media production company was founded in 2000 by Game maker creator Jarrod Davis as a production company with Jarrod Davis Software Co. between Perseity Entertainment and it known for the indie games produced and game engine utilities with associate production contribution Mountain King Studios, inc. Xarlor: Infinite Expanse and FreeStrike: Arcade Space Combat as an former line-up development made previous from original creators, The studios is only for committee division production company was produced their Astro3D Series and FreeStrike, which was geared as an small indie game running by one-person developer. And for the unfinished FreeStrike game sequel Quest: Fight for Freedom was in and out game development for over 19 years, Mentioned from The Thief and the Cobbler was in and out production about 31 years after. Jarrod Davis Software Company will actives with legacy of JDS Games better known for interested with Xarlor gaming video by James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming became popular cultures of Astro3D and FreeStrike On 2003, JDS Games has financial troubles about low budget amount domain website being expired prior to next year, until getting revived attempted with backing up website, Until it very end. JDS Games website has disappearance declared bankrupt, The remaining with Jarrod Davis Software Company currently semi-actives on JDS Games when it legacy goes on following years. History 1999 - 2000: Formation of JDS Games Mid-2000: First games, Contribution with Mking Games Post-2000 - 2001: Website break, Backing up 2001 Midway: FreeStrike published 2002: Attempted FreeStrike Sequel Revived 2003: Unfinished project Mid-2003: Financial Troubles, Revived Site 2004: Closing Down 2005 - Present: Semi-Active JDS Games, Legacy Games Developed by JDS Games * Xarlor: Infinite Expanse * FreeStrike: Arcade Space Combat Publisher by Mountain King Studios, Inc. * Xarlor: Infinite Expanse Publisher by Monkey Byte Development, LLC * Astro3D II Game Engine Developed by JDS Games * GameVision Studios * Astro3D Engine Unfinished Game Project FreeStrike Sequel * Quest: Fight for Freedom * FreeStrike 2: Evolution Development Members Current Line-Up Line-Up Groups: Studios - JDS Games Committee Groups * Jarrod Davis -- (Founder of JDS Games, CEO of JDS Games, JDS Games Crew, Project Leadership, Lead Game Designer / Developer, Game Concept / Lead Detail / Lead Designer, Lead Written, Lead Game Programming, 3D Game Programming, Windows Programming, Utilization Programming, Game Engine Of Programming, Software Engineering, Lead Artist, Lead Graphic Art Design, Lead Digital Artist, Textures Lead, 3D Modeling / Fighter Ship Design, Lead Detailer, Lead Animation, Special Effect Animation, Level Designer, Lead Quality Assurances, Website Design and Development, Website Detail, Social Media Analysts, Social Media Supporter, Lead Gameplay Tester) * John McCarthy -- (Co-Founder of JDS Games, CTO of JDS Games, JDS Games Crew, Project Leader, Voice Actor, Xarlor and Freestrike Crew, Detailer, Quality Assurances, Gameplay Testers) * Leon Ljunggren -- (Co-Founder of JDS Games, JDS Games Crew, Project Leader, Voice Actor, Xarlor and Freestrike Crew, Detailer, Quality Assurances, Gameplay Testers) * Chris Bowden -- (Project Leader, JDS Games Crew, Former of JDS Games Plans, Game Detailer, Detailer, Quality Assurance, Gameplay Tester) Former Team JDS Games Development Crew * Jarrod Davis -- (Founder of JDS Games, CEO of JDS Games, JDS Games Crew, Project Leadership, Lead Game Designer / Developer, Game Concept / Lead Detail / Lead Designer, Lead Written, Lead Game Programming, 3D Game Programming, Windows Programming, Utilization Programming, Game Engine Of Programming, Software Engineering, Lead Artist, Lead Graphic Art Design, Lead Digital Artist, Textures Lead, 3D Modeling / Fighter Ship Design, Lead Detailer, Lead Animation, Special Effect Animation, Level Designer, Lead Quality Assurances, Website Design and Development, Website Detail, Social Media Analysts, Social Media Supporter, Lead Gameplay Tester) * Chris Bowden -- (Project Leader, JDS Games Crew, Former of JDS Games Plans, Game Detailer, Detailer, Quality Assurance, Gameplay Tester) * Leon Ljunggren -- (Voice Acting of Xarlor and FreeStrike, Quality Assurance) * Damien Bull -- (Graphic Art Design, Textures, 3D Modeler) * Evan Beeton -- (3D Background Artist) * Rick Kelley -- (Detailed HUD, Textures Lead, Digital Artist) * Chris Egerter -- (Music Soundtrack of Astro3D) * John McCarthy -- (Voice Acting of Xarlor and FreeStrike, Quality Assurance) Xarlor - Infinite Expanse Crew * Nicholas Robalik -- (Project Leader of JDS Games, JDS Games Crew, Digital Artist, Detailer, 3D Modeling, Assistant 3D Modeler, Artist, Graphic Art Design, Textures, Background Art, Quality Assurance, Gameplay Testers) * Marcus Knudsen -- (Music Composers) * Chris Egerter -- (Music Soundtrack of Astro3D) FreeStrike - Arcade Space Combat Crew * Jeremy Werkheiser -- (Digital Artist, Enemies Art Design, Animation, 2D Art Detailer, Background Artist, 3D Textures Planet, 3D Background Artist, Graphic Art Design, Digital Art Tools) Production Contribution Mountain King Studios * Scott Host -- (Production Collaboration of JDS Games, Digital Artist, 3D Modeler, Assistant 3D Modeling / Fighter Ship Design, Artist, Textures, Graphic Art Design, Detailer, Project: Xarlor Crew, Quality Assurances, Gameplay Testers) * James Emirzian Waldementer -- (Art Contribution of JDS Games, JDS Games Legacy Crew, Written Stories, Digital/Traditional Artist, Lead Digital Artist, Lead 3D Modeling, 3D Modeler / Fighter Ship Design / Asteroid Design / Space Station Design, Lead Artist, Lead Artist Department, Lead Graphic Art Design, Textures Lead, Artistic Supervisor, Lead Art Designer / Lead Designer / Art Creator, Lead Detailer, Production Contribution with Mountain King Studios, Social Media Analysts, Website Design and Development, Website Archive Written, Jarrod Davis Software Archives Crew) * Kevin Blackman -- (Quality Assurance, Special Thanks) See also * Jarrod Davis Software Co. * Perseity Entertainment * Jarrod Davis Software (jarroddavis) External Links * JDS Games Website